captured
by bezoar10
Summary: boy meets girl. boy captures girl. girl hates boy. boy loves girl. boy rapes girl. girl falls in love....with another boy. Reviews please! Demyxnamine marluxianamine
1. it could be love

She drew a picture of death, she drew how she felt. Ever since she had been captured she felt dead inside. Namin**é lowered her head and cried silently, her tears stained her drawing, she sighed. Naminé tried to wipe off the tear, but only made is worse.**

**"What a shame, it was such a pretty picture." She said to herself, but in all truth it wasn't, it was a picture that would scare small children. She ripped it from her sketch book, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it in the trash, Naminé looked around the room. The room was small; it had a twin bed in the corner with white sheets and lavender comforter. There was a white desk with papers scattered everywhere, a white dresser with clothes hanging out, her room was painted white and had drawings hanging up, and the floor was covered in balls of paper.**

**Someone knocked. Naminé ran over to her bed and pretended to be asleep. The door creaked open, she heard the footsteps of big boots coming towards her. A gloved hand pushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Then the back of the hand glided down her arm and clasped her fingers. Naminé slowly opened her eyes, imitating waking up confused. **

**"Good morning." Marluxia smiled. Naminé rolled over so her back was facing him. "Oh come now, don't be like that." He patted her arm, she shrugged him off. Marluxia sighed, "Fine, be that way, but I'm keeping you here for your own good. I hope you know that." Naminé sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.**

**"For my own good! What could be so good about being stuck here helping you over through Organization XII!" She screamed.**

**Marluxia said nothing.**

**"That's what I thought." Naminé lowered her head and looked at her knees.**

**"You know…" he started, "I don't have to play 'the nice guy'"**

**"Oh and you were being nice before?" she muttered. Marluxia forcefully lifted her chin and held her.**

**"You're so beautiful when you're mad for no reason." He kissed her and threw her face to the side. Naminé wiped her mouth with discussed. She said nothing, Marluxia grinned. "Your mine, Remember that next time you yell at me. Remember that next time you curl up in your bed and pretend to be asleep. Remember that you are mine. I own you."**

**"Get out of my room." She glared at him.**

**"Beg me." Marluxia walked his fingers up her arm, Naminé grabbed his wrist and twisted it.**

**"I said get out." She dropped her hold on him.**

**"Oh, the kitten has claws." He rubbed his wrist, "Are you challenging my power over you:**

**"Please leave, just…please." Naminé struggled. Marluxia started to say something, but stopped, the door creaked open and Axel walked in.**

**"Oh, sorry. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Vexan and Zexion are at it again." Axel rolled his eyes and combed his fingers through his striking red hair. Marluxia nodded at Axel and winked at Naminé. **


	2. bastard

"Oh, sorry. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Vexan and Zexion are at it again." Axel rolled his eyes and combed his fingers through his striking red hair. Marluxia nodded at Axel and winked at Naminé.

Chapter 2

She heard Axel and Marluxia arguing all the way down the hall. Naminé sighed and stood, she stretched, and then locked her door. She fell back on her bed. She had only seen Axel once before, when she was introduced to the renegades trying to over through Organization XIII. There was Marluxia of course who lead the group, and then there was Vexan, Zexion, Axel, and Larxene. Organization XIII knew about her, but not her prepuce. The leader, Xemnas had no idea what Marluxia wanted with her.

Right now, she was at Castle Oblivion, the current headquarters of the Organization. Naminé rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. She thought about escaping, but where would she go? Marluxia found her half dead in a meadow, her clothes ripped in a provocative way. He was right, it was safer here. A groan escaped her lips.

"What am I to do? I could help Marluxia." She shuddered, "But oh, how I hate him." Naminé clenched her fists and sat up; she grabbed her sketch book and started drawing a girl with a bird cage in place of her ribs. She titled it, "I will not let the caged bird sing." She flipped the page, satisfied with her work. She drew a picture of Marluxia, but he didn't have eyes, or a nose, just a wide smile. She titled it, "A room filled with faceless smiles is a room filled with you."

She fell asleep with thoughts of hatred, but was soon woken by someone picking her up. Naminé opened her eyes; a person in a hooded coat had swung her over their shoulder. 'An Organization member?' she thought.

"Just one capture after another." She sighed. This made them laugh. It was a male. She could tell by the pitch of his laughter, "So where are you taking me?"

"Marluxia." He answered. Naminé tried to match his voice, dull and monotone.

"Vexan? Vexan is that you?"

"Well, no sense hiding it." Vexan took down his hood; his long blonde hair was hidden in his coat.

"So, why are you carrying me? I'm perfectly able to get there myself." She stated.

"He didn't want you to escape."

"Why didn't he come get me?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Vexan stayed silent after this. The stairs stopped and he set her down, turned and walked back up the stairs.

Marluxia was waiting there. Naminé got to her feet and inched away from him. He walked towards her and soon had her pressed against the wall. He started sucking on the bend of her neck, she tried to push away, but he pinned her wrists. He was stronger. Naminé tried to scream, but it came out as a moan. Marluxia mistook this moan and pushed her gently to the marble tile, his hand fell under her head to brace the impact.

"No, please, don't" Naminé cried.

"Don't worry, I wont, but I'll show you what I will." He grinned. Marluxia paused, hovering over her face, "You'll get used to me, I promise you'll learn to love me."

"One, even if I had a heart I could never love you. Two get off of me. Three leave me alone!"

"See, the thing is. I really don't think you know the power I have over you." Marluxia said, crawling off of her.

"No, I just don't care."

"Let me give you a taste." He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms horizontally. He chanted something, Naminé fell to the ground in pain, clutching her stomach. It felt like someone was kicking her repeatedly in the ribs. He stopped, "Had enough?" Naminé lay on her side, her legs going out in odd angels. She raised her head and spat out blood.

"Bastard." She said with all of her strength. Her head fell back to the tile with a thud. In her last moments of consciousness she saw Marluxia walking towards her.

to be continued...

_This chapter isn't so rated M, because I didn't want to jump into sex and stuff. The next two chapters most likly will have "m" _


	3. shed a tear

"Let me give you a taste." He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms horizontally. He chanted something, Naminé fell to the ground in pain, clutching her stomach. It felt like someone was kicking her repeatedly in the ribs. He stopped, "Had enough?" Naminé lay on her side, her legs going out in odd angels. She raised her head and spat out blood.

"Bastard." She said with all of her strength. Her head fell back to the tile with a thud. In her last moments of consciousness she saw Marluxia walking towards her.

Chapter three:

Marluxia wondered if he overdid it. Was she okay? He didn't mean to hurt her.

"Why won't you wake?" he asked pacing back and forth. Marluxia had brought Naminé to his room and laid her on his bed. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to cause you pain. It's just that you make me feel like I have a heart. I didn't want that feeling to go away." He confessed to Naminé's unconscious body. He didn't notice that Naminé was awake. "I don't know what I'll do if you fade… I don't know if this feeling is real. I could be imagining it….but I feel…love. It doesn't make sense nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts…I just. Don't understand what's going on. I truly am sorry."

"Do you mean all that?" Naminé asked. Marluxia was startled by her voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Did you mean what you just said?"

"Ya, I did. Every word." His back was facing her, as if ashamed to show his face. "Are you able to stand?"

"I don't think so." Naminé struggled; Marluxia turned and saw her trying to stand.

"No, don't. I'll carry you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naminé had fallen asleep. Marluxia placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. He turned and walked to the door. Naminé opened her eyes.

"Promise to be here when I wake up." She said and fell asleep before he gave an answer.

"I promise." Marluxia knew she heard him….He walked into the kitchen. Xemnas was talking to siax, when he passed they stopped speaking.

"What happened?" Siax asked, pretending like he cared.

"Naminé. I didn't mean to, but I did." Marluxia felt a tear roll down his cheek; he wiped it off with shame.

"A tear? Sadness. Could it be that Marluxia has grown a heart?" Xemnas asked himself. "Next time you shed a tear put it in this vile." He threw a test tube to Marluxia, who snatched it and put it in his pocket.

"I have to leave." Marluxia thought about Naminé.

"If you want, I'll send up Dmyx. He's good with healing."

"Ya. Sure."

...To Be continued...

_Sorry, no sex. I couldn't have her have sex while she was injured_


	4. surounded by water

"A tear? Sadness. Could it be that Marluxia has grown a heart?" Xemnas asked himself. "Next time you shed a tear put it in this vile." He threw a test tube to Marluxia, who snatched it and put it in his pocket.

"I have to leave." Marluxia thought about Naminé.

"If you want, I'll send up Demyx. He's good with healing."

"Ya. Sure."

Chapter four:

Naminé woke up to the sound of her door opening, she didn't open her eyes, and she waited to hear the thud of Marluxia's boots. When it didn't come, she propped herself up and looked into the eye's of Demyx.

"Where's Marluxia?" Naminé asked.

"Moping." Demyx smiled, "Why are you asking? He attempted rape."

"Your right. It's just for a short moment I felt something. Sympathy."

"Sympathy is different than love."

"Who said I wanted love?"

"No, Marluxia, he's 'in love' with you." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Well, it does make sense." Zexion walked in, "Feelings could actually come from the brain and not the heart."

"Do you always have to be a know-it-all? Or is it just around me?" Demyx smiled, "Because if you're trying to make me look stupid, it's working."

"Whatever. I've gotta go see a man about some flowers." Zexion shrugged and left. Naminé tried to sit up, but Demyx stopped her.

"Don't, you should rest."

"But, I need to get up. I don't want to just lay her."

"Fine, be my guest." Demyx let her go. Naminé slowly stood and tried to walk, but tripped and fell, bashing her head and shoulder against her dresser. "Silly girl." Demyx picked up the knocked out Naminé and opened a portal.

Flash back:

"Don't use your power to often. Nobodies are like rechargeable batteries. If you forget to recharge them, your fucked." Zexion told Demyx, who was actually interested in what he was saying. Demyx remembered that, he remembered to be careful with his power.

Present:

Demyx reached his destination. Being a healer he was one of the few who knew about The Healing Springs. He set Naminé in the grass and took of his gloves. Not wanting to destroy her clothes he removed them. His long coat hid a rising erection. He gently set Naminé's unconscious body in the water. He washed away the blood on her head and shoulder. The bruises on her rib cage and neck. And a few scars on her wrist.

Naminé was dreaming that she was surrounded in water and hands were grabbing at her naked body. She opened her eyes to escape the dream, but it didn't end. Demyx was rubbing hot water over her ribs. She slid in the water up to her nose, just so Demyx could see her glaring at him.

"I was healing you." Demyx smiled at her foolishness.

"Oh, sorry, it's just weird waking up and having some one molesting you."

"I can understand that. He grabbed her clothes and put them at the waters edge. He stood and turned his back to her.

"Thanks." She rose from the water and put on her clothes slowly because she knew Demyx was still watching her. She liked to tease. "Thank you, for healing me."

"Anytime." He opened a portal and indicated her to go first.

"I…does Marluxia know…where we are?" She worried.

"No, why does it matter?"

"He owns me." She stepped into her room, Demyx fallowed her. "Thanks again." She kissed him on his check, He turned and it became a passionate kiss.

"I-I should g-go." He stuttered. She could hear him muttering to himself as he walked down the hall.

Naminé fell back on her bed, thinking, "Oh, what have I done?" to herself. Marluxia was sure to find out. She picked up her sketch book and started to draw to take her mind off things. She drew a boy with brown spiky hair; his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping. His neck to a black vest, with a white hood, and a red shirt under it. He had a crown charm hanging off a chained necklace.

Marluxia walked in. He took her sketch book and looked at the picture, then ripped it out and pocketed it.


	5. little girls

She drew a boy with brown spiky hair; his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping. His neck to a black vest, with a white hood, and a red shirt under it. He had a crown charm hanging off a chained necklace.

Marluxia walked in. He took her sketch book and looked at the picture, then ripped it out and pocketed it.

Chapter five:

"How do you know this boy?" Marluxia sneered, he was obviously mad.

"I don't, I've just been having dreams about him…as if, I'm him, I saw his battles, his friends…everything." Naminé shuttered.

"Well, he's in the castle. And the farther he goes, the more memories you erase."

"Got it…but why?"

"The organization might find him useful-"

"But not without his memories." She finished.

"See, we're made for each other. You're already finishing my sentences." He lifted her chin and kissed her. She turned away with anger flowing through her veins. He raised and eyebrow, "I thought we've been over this?"

"What? Every time you don't get your way, you through a fit? Fuck off." She glared. Marluxia stayed calm, he raised his arms out horizontally and opened his mouth, "Wait, no don't" Naminé stopped him. A tear rolled down her cheek slowly. Marluxia reached into his pocket and pulled out a test tube, then collected the tear and capped it, replacing it back in his pocket, she found this strange, but said nothing.

He mouthed "Your mine." Then pulled her simple white dress over her head. He pushed her down on the bed and pinned her with his knees. Marluxia stripped off his jacket, shirt, and pants. She didn't realize it, but Marluxia was built. He lowered his head and showered her with unwanted kisses.

He undid her bra and slipped off her panties (god, I hate that word) Naminé struggled against his touch, but he was much stronger. He started to remove his boxers, she thought she could slip away in the instant he let go, but he kept one hand firmly on her collar bone.

Slowly he eased into her. Trying not to hurt her, but it hurt more.

"Just get it over with." Naminé struggled. Marluxia did so. She clutched a hand full of bed sheets. He humped her over and over. 'When will he stop?' she thought through the pain. 'Please stop, I don't know if you notice this, but this really hurts! And I would request you stop!' she sent telepathically. Apparently she couldn't do that.

Finally he stopped; he rested his head on her right breast, rubbing the right. She sighed. 'Was that all I'm good for?'

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, other then the fact that I just got raped?"

"Yes."

"This is not something little girls should do."

"But it is something for nobodies."

"ALL OFGANIZATION MEMMBERS. REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL. EXCEPT FOR AXEL, DEMYX, ROXAS, AND XALDIN." Xemnas' voice boomed throughout the castle. Marluxia got up and dressed. He left without saying another word.

Naminé dressed and left, going in the opposite direction. She walked outside into the hot sun. She shielded her eyes; she had forgotten what light was like. Demyx was playing his Sitar by the fountain, Axel was playing with fire, Roxas was practicing his swing, and Xaldin was reading under a tree.

She walked over to Demyx and waited until he noticed her, he rested his Sitar by the fountain.

"Hey Naminé…what's wrong?" He asked

"Marluxia. He…raped me." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"That bastard. I'll set his garden on fire if you want." Axel interrupted.

"Ya, burn them all." Demyx answered, embracing her. "Its okay, you're safe with us."

"I feel something…trust." Naminé smiled and kissed Demyx. Roxas ran over and pulled her off him.

"Let's keep it PG, your know who could be watching." He whispered.

"Marluxia?"

"Worse, Xaldin." Demyx nodded in Xaldin's direction. "Play it cool, he's coming this way." They all started a random conversation about the environment.

"Good day Roxas, Naminé, Demyx, **_Axel_**." He glared at Axel

"I said I was sorry." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to you I only have six lances."

"Want to make it five?" Axel challenged. Xaldin made a "pch' sound and stalked back to the castle entrance. Axel and Roxas went back to 'play video games'

Demyx grabbed his sitar and started playing, making the water dance about for Naminé. She smiled and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"You don't fight much, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you heal and your weapon is water. Pathetic." Naminé laughed. Demyx strung a chord and Naminé fell in the fountain. Demyx looked over the edge, waiting for her to come up. She reached out and pulled him in with her. They both broke out in laughter. Demyx traced his eyes over her body, her dress turned see through and clung to her. She noticed this and kissed him, he held her close and fell back into the fountain.

Demyx wanted her so badly, but after what just happened, he would have to wait.

"It's okay, I want you too." She read his mind.


	6. a trick of my own

Demyx traced his eyes over her body, her dress turned see through and clung to her. She noticed this and kissed him, he held her close and fell back into the fountain.

Demyx wanted her so badly, but after what just happened, he would have to wait.

"It's okay, I want you too." She read his mind.

Chapter six:

Demyx opened a portal and pushed her from the fountain to the bed. He looked at her and noticed she was naked; he too was missing his clothes. She smiled at him

"A trick of my own." Naminé giggled. Demyx was actually glad she did this 'trick' of hers, it saved time, and the awkwardness of trying to get off wet clothes. Demyx wanted to be firm, but not mean, he knew she was broken so he shoved into her. She moaned, clutching the bed sheets. Demyx grabbed her hips and started grinding her. Naminé put her hands behind his neck kissed him; she rolled on top of him. Naminé licked his chest and sucked on his neck, while Demyx forced her up and down.

And right on cue a knock came at his door. Naminé hurried and hid in the closet.

"Hey Demyx, open up!" Zexion's hollered.

"Hold on." Demyx stood and quickly got on one of his Organization coats. He opened the door, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Er….I was wondering why you and Naminé's clothes where left in the fountain." Zexion laughed, holding up a pink bra. "Be careful, Marluxia finds out and you're screwed. You and her both." He threw a pile of clothes at Demyx and walked down the hall.

Demyx extracted the water from the clothes and threw Naminé her dress. She slipped it on and walked out of his messy room. She walked up to her room, pissed at Zexion for interrupting them. Who cares if Marluxia found out anyway? Let that dumb bastard find out, she'd like to see him try to get rid of her.

She flopped down on her bed and started to cry. She felt someone pat her back.

"That better not be Marluxia." She sneered.

"No, it's Roxas." A blonde boy said, Roxas was sitting next to her. "It's okay. You can cry in front of me." He stopped her from wiping her tears.

"It's good to know I have a friend. Thank you. Roxas." Naminé hugged him. "So why are you here?"

"I came here. Because I wanted your help." Roxas struggled, Naminé gave him a puzzling look, and "I need help with love."

"Oh! Who's the lucky girl?"

"I can't tell you." Roxas said, embarrassed. "Can you help me or not?"

"I can. Okay, first find out what she likes. Then find out what you two have in common. Then you might want to find out if she actually likes you."

"Thanks." Roxas said getting up.

"Tell me who she is."

"He." Roxas said closing the door. Naminé was in shock, he never thought Roxas would be gay, but if that's the way he shifted, it was fine with her. She crinkled her nose, avoiding an itch. Gosh, there was nothing to do. No anything. Then she remembered that Marluxia had video games. sweet

Naminé opened Marluxia's door.

"Holy sucking shit!" She exclaimed.

…To be continued…


	7. mistrust

She crinkled her nose, avoiding an itch. Gosh, there was nothing to do. No anything. Then she remembered that Marluxia had video games. sweet

Naminé opened Marluxia's door.

"Holy sucking shit!" She exclaimed.

Chapter seven:

Marluxia was not there, but his room was huge, it must have taken up the entire floor. She walked over to the window; the walk itself seemed to take about twenty minutes. It was on the fifth floor. Too high to jump. Naminé wanted to get out of there, why had she come anyway? She couldn't remember. She turned and began to walk back to the door.

"You like it?" Marluxia's voice crept up behind her. He placed his hands around her waste. Marluxia stood firmly behind her, holding her close to him. "This room could be our room, if you just let us be."

"No." Naminé whispered, "I would never let us be. I would rather-"

"Be with Demyx?" Marluxia accused.

Naminé said nothing, she felt her eyes widen. Had he found out that quickly?

"Or Axel? Or Roxas? Or Xaldin? Or maybe Xemnas?"

'Thank God, he's just randomly saying names.' She thought, 'at least he doesn't know about the mistake I made yet. I'm safe…for now.'

"Are you serious? Why on earth would I waste my time with them…?" Naminé felt herself to blush, "When I obviously love you."

"You're joking? You don't really…" Marluxia turned her around and looked at her, she was blushing. Did she really love him? "You…I love you too." Marluxia kissed her passionately, to his surprise, she kissed him back. He felt her fingers on the zipper to his coat. He kissed her neck and held her back, pulling her to him.

"I love you; I do, but not now. Not after what happened. I need more time. I really do love you." Naminé said. Marluxia let her go and she ran out the door and up to her room. Marluxia lay on his bed and began to think.

'Does she really love me? What is love? Does she know? Do I know?" Marluxia asked himself. He sat up suddenly and clutched where his heart was supposed to be. "I feel something. The pain, oh how it hurts! Could it be that she doesn't love me? Could this feeling be mistrust? Could this mean I do have a heart? Could this mean…she broke it?"

Xemnas entered his room without knocking. He stood and waited for Marluxia to say something. When Marluxia did not speak, Xemnas crossed his arms,

"I analyzed that tear of yours. Well, those tears of Naminé. She has a heart. I can't say the same for you, it wasn't your tear." Xemnas said, "If you have no farther use of that girl, I suggest you get rid of her. Get rid of her as soon as possible." Xemnas uncrossed his arms, "She might taint the Organization." He left. Marluxia could hear the thud of his boots going up the stairs to Naminé's room.

…To Be Continued…


	8. Save me

"If you have no farther use of that girl, I suggest you get rid of her. Get rid of her as soon as possible." Xemnas uncrossed his arms, "She might taint the Organization." He left. Marluxia could hear the thud of his boots going up the stairs to Naminé's room.

Chapter eight:

Naminé lay still, hoping the pain would go away. She felt bad for lying about love. Love, of all things, she had to lie about. She felt horrible, it was like she had feelings, it was like she had a heart.

The door bust open and off its hinges. She whipped her head around to see the disturbance. Xemnas stood there. She couldn't tell what he was thinking by the expression of his face. He took out a vile filled with a green liquid and drank it down. Xemnas hunched over in pain, when he brought his head back up he was no longer Xemnas, but Roxas.

"To return the favor." He said, "Thanks, what ever you told me to do…it worked." The blonde boy turned on his heal and left.

"Wait! Roxas, come back! What did you do!" Naminé leaned against the door frame.

"I told Marluxia off for you." Roxas smiled. "You have a heart, you shouldn't be here." He continued to walk down the stairs and out of her sight.

"I have a….heart." Naminé whispered, "But how?" Tears stung her eyes until she could no longer see.

……next day……

She woke up; hoping today would be they day she would be let free. She changed out of she flannel pants and tank top and into her white dress and blue sandals.

Right on cue Marluxia walked in the small white room. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Do your job and you can leave. All I ask is that you consider staying with me."

"I will." She lied. Naminé wanted to get the hell out of there. "I have been doing my job, I've erased most of his memories, but he will never forget his friends."

"What floor is he on?"

"The last one." She answered, Naminé didn't tell him about the other memories, the one's she added.

"Last floor, last battle." Marluxia stood, aware that his followers were all eliminated.

He left her to think about what he meant. Could it be that Sora had defeated all the other followers? Had he really gotten this far? Maybe he would rescue her and she could restore his memories? She would have to wait until after the last battle.

…To be continued…


	9. last chapter

He left her to think about what he meant. Could it be that Sora had defeated all the other followers? Had he really gotten this far? Maybe he would rescue her and she could restore his memories? She would have to wait until after the last battle.

Chapter nine:

Marluxia drew his scythe and challenged the small boy. The boy accepted the challenge and lunged forward, he hit Marluxia strait across the face with his Key blade. Marluxia fell. Naminé couldn't watch anymore, she knew how it was going to end.

"Please come soon, please come soon." She repeated in a whisper. She didn't care about Marluxia or any other Organization member. No, she cared about Demyx, but she knew his fate, he was doomed to fade…just like all nobodies.

Demyx was going to have to fight Sora, he was going to lose, he was going to die. Naminé had stopped caring about Demyx; she was focused on saving Sora, on escaping. She checked in on the fight, Marluxia was fading and Sora continued up the stairs, up to her.

Sora opened the door to see Naminé, sitting and drawing. She had to confess to him, about his false memories. 'Well, no time like the present' she thought

"Sora, I need to tell you something. I was the one taking apart your memories, and piecing new one's together."

"Huh?" Sora processed

"I can restore your old memories or you could stay here and remember what I linked."

"I choose to remember."

"Okay." She sighed and drew a quick sketch of Sora in a pod. Sora soon fell asleep in the chamber. Naminé began to restore his memories.

Someone walked in her room. Xemnas

Naminé gasped.

"Oh, I forgot." Xemnas snapped his fingers and black smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared a man stood there, no longer Xemnas, but rather a curious figure. He refused to show his face by wrapping it up in a dark red cloth.

"Stop." He said in a deep voice. She set down her book in her lap and listened. "You're saving Sora; you must be relocated, for your safety, for his safety."

"First who are you?"

"Name's DIZ, it's a name good as any other. Naminé, we must hurry."

"Okay." She said. And with that she followed the stranger through a portal into a strange mansion.

"I moved Sora and his friends into the basement, away from harm." DIZ said.

"Thank you." Naminé said and went to the basement to finish her job.

The room Sora was in was all white; the pod was in the center of the circular room. She sat in a chair next the pod and began to link his memories. DIZ walked in and stood next to her.

"Naminé, why were you at Castle Oblivion? You have a heart do you not?"

"Marluxia captured me; he made me unlink Sora's memories for his own personal gain. And I didn't always have a heart, I'm Kairi's nobody. But all those feelings must have created a heart for me." Naminé explained.

"I see," DIZ smiled, holding some secret.


End file.
